


Stop Inviting Pj To Christmas

by CharlieLovesU



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, just some fun as a Christmas gift to y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieLovesU/pseuds/CharlieLovesU
Summary: so IRL Phil goes to his family every christmas, but fic Phil stayed home and thus, this fic happened. Christmas fluff & mistletoe





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was supposed to be a chapter in my other fic, "Oh That's A Thing." , but then I remembered that Phil always goes to his family for Christmas and that other fic is in real-time, so this is unusable bc phil stays home here. 
> 
> so here's the unused draft , turned into its own stand-alone fic that no one is going to even read !!!! 
> 
> have fun

 

Dan woke up, stretching out and wondering what the time was. Oh, 8:00AM. Surprisingly early for him. How come? He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, trying to remember.

Oh, it's Christmas!

He smiled to himself and got up, putting on his most obnoxious sweater. Festive as fuck mode engaged.

Phil wasn't going to visit his mum this time, so they had invited some friends over that night for a little celebration. Why not? Just a little Christmas fun with Dan and Phil. (Not all said yes, but a few did, thankfully. That would have been really awkward if they'd all refused to come.)

They had a lot to do.

"Phiiiiil!" He called out to his best friend.

"Yep?" Phil said back. Guess he was awake, too.

"Are you gonna be making the food for tonight?" Dan yelled back.

"Yep." Phil said, opening Dan's door and slowly looking inside, fully stepping in once he saw Dan. Probably checking if Dan wasn't naked or something. "Sorry, didn't wanna keep yelling. Nice sweater."

"Thanks." Dan chuckled. Phil looked great, as always. With his messy black hair pushed back in a half-fringe, half-quiff, and his glasses hanging a little bit crookedly on his face. He had on their blue Christmas sweater, purposely lowering the sleeves a little so they covered his hands. Dan was so in love with his best friend, it was actually unbelievable. Still, he accepted it at this point.

"Did you finish editing the video?" Phil asked, "I want to have Christmas fun, not edit for hours."

"Yeah, alright." Dan said, sitting down on his bed and opening his laptop, "I'll finish the video, you go do whatever Christmas thing you wanna do."

"No Christmas right now. Breakfast first." Phil said, walking towards him and ruffling his hair.

"Unnecessary." Dan said, smiling a little.

"Is this unnecessary?" Phil said, hugging Dan from behind and putting his head on Dan's shoulder.

"Totally." Dan said, turning and kissing Phil on the cheek. His heart sped up so much at the romantic cheesiness of all of this, he had to remind himself they weren't actually dating.

"I'll call you when it's ready, Mister Hobbit Hair." Phil let his arms fall off of hands sides, but stayed there for a second.

"Fuck off." Dan pushed Phil's face off of him.

Phil laughed and left the room.

Dan sighed to himself. He tried so hard to let it only be a little crush. Now he was totally in love and had been for way longer than he should have. He had originally planned to tell Phil this Christmas, but now he wasn't so sure.

Was it a good idea that PJ was gonna come over for Christmas? He knew everything about his scrapped plan, and Dan was really getting the feeling he planned to do something about it by the way he'd reacted on the phone when Dan had invited him and told him about the fact he didn't want to tell Phil anymore.

Better not worry about it. Worrying just means you suffer twice.

He finished the last of their video and saved it so it could be posted later. He'd went from making un-finished promises about dinof videos to actually doing this well for gamingmas! It was some great personal development if he ever had any. (Which, he did. Did you see his past self? Completely different person.). He was really proud of the both of them.

~

It was starting to get dark outside.

Dan had finished the video pretty early and helped Phil out with the food and the few extra decorations and mini games they had decided to add.

Any minute now, someone would show up, and Christmas with friends could start.

But for now, Christmas with just the two of them.

Dan grabbed a hat from the table and put in on Phil, causing Phil to make the most adorable face possible with his bright smile and little tongue thing once he realized what Dan had done.

"Adorable." Dan said, poking Phil's face.

"Thanks." Phil laughed, grabbing another hat and putting it on Dan "You, too, now!"

"Now? Am I not adorable without the hat on?" Dan joked.

"No." Phil said, smiling.

"Rude." Dan smiled back. What a fucking nerd, wow.

"You know, Dan..." Phil was cut off by a ring at the door. "Someone's here! I'll go see who it is."

Phil walked towards the door, Dan following after him.

He opened it and visibly jumped from excitement. Dan moved so he could see who it was.

"Matryn! Cornelia! You came here?!" Phil practically yelled, hugging them tightly.

"You didn't come to us, so we came here instead." Cornelia laughed.

"Oh my god, it's great to see you guys!" Dan said, walking towards them, "You staying for long?"

"Just tonight, unfortunately." Martin said, hugging Dan as well, "I'm sure it will be enough."

They all walked inside, laughing and smiling already.

It was only ten minutes later when the door rang again.

"I'm going this time, you stay here and have fun." Dan said, walking off.

"'Ello, Dan." PJ smiled when Dan opened the door.

"Hey!" Dan said, hugging him, "Merry Christmas!"

"We're here, too." Said the few other friends behind them, including Hazel and some others. "Came in a bunch."

"I'm glad you're here, come on in." Dan moved away from the door, letting them step inside.

The night went amazing. Full of laughs and banter and all.

"I'm going to go get the desert I made from the fridge." Phil said suddenly, standing up.

"I'll help you." Dan said, walking after him.

He swore he heard PJ whispering something, but that might have just been part of the conversation that they couldn't hear from all the way in the kitchen.

He trusts PJ and all, but he couldn't shake the feeling that PJ wouldn't let him get away with not telling Phil he loved him yet.

"You having fun, Dan?" Phil smiled, opening the fridge to get a small cake made of biscuits and chocolate and handing it to him. "Can you send this to them and then come back? I have a few more I don't think I can carry all by myself.

"Yeah, sure. And this has been great so far." Dan said, walking back to the others and putting the cake on the table.

The conversation noticeably died down, but they were probably just trying to be nice, right? Who keeps talking when they're being given things and ignores the person?

Dan started walking back, just as Phil was walking towards the door when PJ stood up and pushed Dan near him.

Dan and Phil pretty much fell on each other at the doorway, Phil nearly dropping the plate of food he had in his hand, balancing himself in the last moment and giving it to Cornelia, who had stepped closer to them for the very reason of taking the food.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dan said, turning back to PJ.

"Mistletoe." PJ said, pointing at the top of the door.

Dan looked up and his heart stopped for a second. They definitely hadn't put that there. He was right. PJ planned this.

Everyone chuckled.

No, PJ wasn't the only one who planned this. _They all did._

Dan was gonna murder them. But that thought was quickly pushed away when he looked at Phil. He looked just as surprised, a deep blush on his face.

"You motherfuckers." Dan muttered vaguely at the others, staring directly at Phil.

"What, are you quitting like a loser? It's mistletoe, it's tradition!" PJ said, sitting back down with the others.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" The others started cheering.

"Dan, you really don't have to." Phil said, "I... um... just... This is...."

"No. It's fine." Dan said, coughing awkwardly, "If... If you don't like... Mind to just... um."

"I don't mind." Phil said quickly, then visibly cringed, "I just mean that... I mean... I don't know what I mean." He rubbed at his neck, somehow managing to blush even more.

"Just... C'mon... Let's get this over with." Dan said, trying to keep his voice calm. He could hear his heart banging it was so quick and so strong. He didn't think he'd ever been more nervous about anything ever.

"It's tradition." Phil chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Um... tradition." Dan said, placing a hand on Phil's hip. Well, shit. If his feelings hadn't already gone from crush to love years ago, they definitely would have now.

"Right." Phil said, placing his hand on Dan's arm and pulling them closer.

He could feel Phil lean in hesitantly to meet him, his face getting closer and closer by the second.

He was an inch from Dan's lips when he stopped for a second. "Can I?" He whispered, "Is this weird?"

"S'fine. Just do it." Dan said, trying not to blush even harder, which he failed at completely.

Their lips met, and for a moment Dan's mind went blank. Phil Lester was kissing him. Phil. Motherfucking. Lester. Was kissing him. He cleared his mind up so he could kiss him back. It was soft and nice, Phil sort of smiling into it as he put his arms around Dan's beck.

The cheering from the others was muffled by the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

He was almost about to deepen the kiss, to hold Phil's hair or lean in farther or do anything, when he suddenly flinched himself off. He was kissing his best friend. Phil didn't feel that way. It was just a dare because of mistletoe tradition. He couldn't let himself get too attached to this.

He let go of Phil, putting his hands in his pocket and staring.

Phil was still blushing, an unreadable look on his face.

"Right... um... That was thing? You're a... um... good kisser?" Dan said, trying to make this less awkward and failing miserably. Oh god, what was he even saying?

"Yeah. I... You, too." Phil said, turning away to face the others.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't quite find the words.

"I knew you had it in you." PJ laughed.

"Yeah... um." Dan chuckled awkwardly, "I'm... uh... Gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Nothing to do with..." he gestured vaguely at themselves, "...this. I just... Gotta like... Go."

He walked off and willed himself to not slam the bathroom door behind him.

He was such a fucking idiot. He should have seen this coming. He should have checked the door, or maybe refused to do it, or _something_.

But now he instead kissed him, which by itself he could have suffered with slowly, trying to ignore it, but instead, to make matters worse, he made it extremely obvious that it effected him.

So much for his plan that he was going to take to his grave of making sure Phil never knows.

He never should have told PJ that he planned to in the first place, now he was in this mess.

He pulled the sleeves of his sweater up, splashing himself in the face with some cold water. Put some sense into yourself, Dan. You can brush this off.

He flushed the toilet to make everything more convincing and washed his hands, breathing deeply before opening the bathroom door.

He jumped back when he saw Phil waiting for him.

"Dan... About that..." Phil started.

"It's fine." Dan said, trying to make himself sound as convicting as possible. "I just felt really awkward doing it in front of so many people, nothing more. I'm fine. I'm just a really awkward person, you know how it is." Oh, he was making this so much worse.

"Right. Yeah. You're right. It doesn't... it doesn't have to change anything." Phil said.

Dan hated this. Dan hated every second of this. But he didn't want to take the risk. He can't lose Phil. He can't.

"Are _you_ okay?" Dan said, putting a hand on Phil's arm.

"Yeah... Fine. Just a little surprised... At that." Phil.

"We're the most awkward people ever. Even after a kiss we're probably disappointing so many fanfiction writers." Dan joked. Okay, that lightened the mood a little.

Phil laughed, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. They stayed there like that for a while, Dan placing his hand on Phil's back and rubbing little circles, Phil's arms wrapping around his waist.

Phil raised his head up, looking at him.

They were very close again. With their arms still around each other, their faces were barely two inches apart.

He looked directly at Phil, taking in every little detail of his eyes and face and all of it. His raised eyebrows and bluest blue eyes and the blush on his cheeks.

"That back there wasn't the ideal first kiss was it?" Dan said, still maintaining eye contact.

Phil didn't respond, just looked at him further.

Dan couldn't take it anymore. It has been years! Years! Even if this ends badly, he needs to know.

He leaned down and kissed him, Phil stiff around him. Oh god, he didn't want to do that! Why did Dan-

Phil loosened up and wrapped his arms around Dan again, smiling into the kiss. Thank fucking god. That could have gone horribly wrong.

If it was even possible, they wrapped their arms tighter around each other, Dan finally putting his hand in Phil's hair like he had wanted to the first time, and Phil smiling into the kiss like the adorable nerd he was.

He didn't know how long it lasted. It could have been seconds. Minutes. Hours. It could be fucking 2019 by now and he couldn't care less.

They did, sadly, eventually break off, looking at each other and smiling.

"We should have done that a long time ago." Dan said.

"Yeah." Phil smiled, holding Dan's hand and leading him back to the rest of their friends.

PJ was the first to cheer, "It worked!" Cornelia high-fived him.

"I knew it'd work, Phil." Martyn said.

Phil's eyes widened at his brother.

Dan stared at him, "Was this _your_ idea?"

Phil unlinked their arms, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"This whole time? That was you?" Dan said, bewildered.

"Oh, hell no, you're not taking my credit!" PJ said, "It was mine, but it was because I was helping him that I thought of it."

He'd been hiding his crush for years. YEARS.

"Wait a second, I told you since forever ago that I had a crush on him, and you never told me he did, too?" Dan said pointedly.

"Nah, he just told me like a week ago." PJ said, "But I thought this would be better."

"You knew Dan had a crush on me when I told you?" Phil said. "You just said I should to this to try it and see if it works! You _knew_?"

"Um... well..." PJ chuckled awkwardly.

"Shut up, Peej." Dan linked his arm with Phil's, Phil turning back to look at him, blush all over his face. Dan kissed him quickly, a soft, innocent kiss, because he could.

Everyone aww'ed out loud, before they all sat down, Dan next to Phil, as always, and ate the desert that Phil had made.

"This is amazing." Dan said, eating it.

"Thanks," Phil smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Philly." Dan said, booping Phil on the nose.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." Phil said back, resting his head on Dan's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to all of us!" PJ yelled, throwing confetti on top of all of them. They all laughed, and they never questioned where he even got the confetti in the first place.

Sure, he'd been waiting for this for years when maybe he didn't have to, or it could have happened earlier, but hey.

Dan wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the fluff :P


End file.
